Naked
by Rory Potter
Summary: Short lil Songfic. I needed a project to raise my confidence. No real pairing. Rory POV


A/N: After getting two really bad reviews on another story that I'm co writing I decided to take my own path and a went to my computer to try to write another story. I wrote this while listening to Avril Lavigne's song "Naked" hence the title, and I thought of Rory and Jess. Just give this story a chance. Even if you don't like it, try to make some good come out of ur reviews. Oh and I don't feel like signing on to check out the pen name, but there was one review that sort of inspired me. It was pointing out all of the mistakes in the story and it sort of insulted me. There was another that was telling me how I should respect Jewls13. And there were a few that were telling me how i should ignore her. Anyway, Jewls, I just wanna say that I do respect you as a writer. I'm sorry for insulting you. I was just angry and I did try to fix things that you pointed out. A lot of people in reviews said "You asked for reviews" blah blah blah blah blah. Jeez, Jewls just made me mad. I know she's a wonderful writer, and I know that she was just trying to help, but come on.... would you like it if someone repeatedly called you cheesy and insulted your style in writing? And to "R", poop on you!  
  
I wake up in the morning put on my face  
  
The one that's gonna get me  
  
Through another day  
  
Doesn't really matter how I feel inside  
  
Rory opened her eyes, which were filled with tears. She rolled over and slammed her fist on the alarm clock. She wiped her tears away and moved into the bathroom to look into the mirror. She looked dreadful. Her dream had been based around "the kiss" and Dean's reaction to finding out the news. She knew that eventually she would have to tell him. For some reason, she felt compelled to stay with him and disobeyed her heart every time she kissed him and told herself that she loved him  
  
Life's just like a game sometimes  
  
Then you came around me  
  
The walls just disappeared  
  
Nothing to surround me  
  
Keep me from my fears  
  
I'm unprotected  
  
See how I've opened up  
  
You've made me trust  
  
It never used to be like this. She never had experience with boys before Dean. That's probably why he used to make her heart go soft, and her smile grow whenever he spoke. Dean was wonderful. But somehow, she thought Jess was better.  
  
Jess came around and made her doubt Dean. He allowed her to see, that there was a world outside of love and warmth. A world that Dean could never show her. Rory's mouth went dry at the thought of Jess being able to love her better than Dean. Angrily, she wiped away fresh tears. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Rory wasn't supposed to be like this with Jess. She had no way of hiding her emotions around him. He saw she wasn't happy with Dean and he was slowly tearing down the wall that she had put up around herself that she had made so that she could mask her feelings.  
  
  
  
I've never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked around you  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me and I can't hide  
  
I'm naked around you  
  
And it feels so right  
  
Rory pictured Dean in her head and smiled. Then she started crying. Dean was no longer her boyfriend that she loved. He was the boyfriend that she felt obligated to keep. He was perfect for anyone but herself. No matter how much her mother, and Luke, and Jess told her otherwise, she was a horrible person and she knew it.  
  
She didn't treat Dean the way he should've. She instead, had fallen for Jess. Well not "fallen" exactly. But she had somehow built up some romantic feelings for him in the pit of her stomach. Jess knew it. He always did. He always knew how she felt, what she wanted. He always knew how to hit a nerve. And he always knew how to do everything so ....right.  
  
Trying to remember  
  
Why I was afraid  
  
To be myself and let the  
  
Covers fall away  
  
I guess I've never had someone like you  
  
To help me  
  
Fit in my skin  
  
It wasn't so much that Rory didn't want to have feelings for Jess. It was just that she thought she wasn't supposed to have feelings for him. She liked him, there was no denying it. But she wasn't sure if she was ready to take the plunge into some relationship that could hurt her. Anyone could hurt her who wasn't Dean. That's why she "loved" Dean so much. Dean was safe, and kind. Jess was unpredictable, and sarcastic. Maybe she would just have to take that plunge into another relationship.  
  
She got up and left out of the bathroom and went back to her room. She smiled at what she saw. Jess was sitting in her window, waiting to talk to her.  
  
Rory opened up the window and he rolled off of the window cill into the room. She looked into his eyes and he did it again. He made her feel naked.  
  
A/N: Yeah, kind of cheesy but that's okay. I just was in the mood to write a songfic, which I've never done before. Please don't be too harsh in the reviews like you were on "He loves me, he loves me not". I have feelings too ya know. 


End file.
